jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dav Man'Sell's Appendices
This page is an OOC Page for the purpose of carrying addendums to Dav Man'Sell's article, including humorous additions, relevant TV Trope Listings, and Jedi vs Sith Achievements. Dictionary Definition Dav Man’Sell /dæv mænˈsɛl/ (n) 1. A Powerful Jedi Master, Starfighter Pilot, Military Commander, and Lightsaber combatant that came to Galactic significance in the years following the Second Galactic Civil War. 2. Hardcore Jedi Warrior 3. One who has been through hell and came out of it on the other side as a total Badass. TV Tropes BADASS LONGCOAT: With the long, trademark Greatcoat that Dav wears in most situations, and the frequent activities that can be, simply put, described as bad-ass - such as skydiving onto a tower of the Dark Side through a thunderstorm to land feet first, or fighting the most powerful big bad in the Galaxy whilst already injured and with one hand severed from his previous fight, or cutting off an evil Sith Lord's big evil monologuing half way through, then triggering a blinding strobe effect using stage lighting, and then dropping from the ceiling amidst a shower of sparks, defeating a number of mooks with his Lightsaber throw mid fall, and then engaging the big bad in one on one combat, before finishing off by killing the enemy flagship with a [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ImprovisedWeapon rock] - Dav Man'Sell and his Greatcoat are practically the epitome of this trope. Also, Force-forbid he ever takes his coat off before fighting you. He also has mastered the unflinching walk - because cool guys don't look at explosions. DAVE MANSELL IS VERY BRITISH: Dav's writer, Dave Mansell, can most certainly be described as being Very British, complete with a pronounced "British Accent" that is an estuary English with a slight received pronunciation (as a result of Dave's training as an Actor), and a usually (though not always) Stiff Upper Lip that shows that his is, truly, Sophisticated As Hell. Dave is generally a Sharply Dressed individual, complete with Waistcoat of Style and Pocket Watch, usually employing his own brand of Badass Longcoat and a Nice Fedora that makes up his Awesome Anachronistic Apparel. He also possesses a hallmark of the British heroic character - the fascinating eyebrow - and despite his geekish nature, he maintains a British charm that firmly secures him as a Gentleman and a Scholar. Some people suspect he might in fact be from another planet (Which would make him a prime example of, quite literally, Aliens of London). Regardless of whether he is Human or not, his state of residence and the fact that he is potentially the most British British person of all the Brits on JvS reinforces the perception that Britain is only London. Regardless of the varying opinions on the matter, in short, it is clear that his style, characteristics, citizenship, accent, and dress code makes him the Quintessential British Gentleman. Jedi vs Sith Achievements For the meanings of each Achievement, please see Jedi vs Sith Achievements. *"Another happy landing" *"A Story Is Worth a Thousand Posts" *"Are you sure?" *"Armor is good" *"Admiral Ackbar wants YOU" *"Art Gallery Display" *"...all in defense" *"anyone home" *"Back to the Future" *"Blood on your Hands" *"Boring conversation anyway" *"BFF" *"Ceiling Novice" *"Ceiling Master" *"CENSORED!!!!!!" *"Dawn... it's finally dawn." *"Do-gooder" *"Dun Moch Master" *"Eyes of the Devil" *"Enemy Arms." *"For a red dawn!" *"Flashlight is secure" *"Falling star" *"Follow Me!" *"Fate of the Void" *"Golden Tongue" *"Got my wings" *"Go for the Gold" *"Get to the Point Already" *"Heartache" *"Heeeyy.... I remember you..." *"Hey I get that!" *"Have a KAZ on me" *"Hold it tighter next time" *"It's A Trap!" *"I need a vacation" *"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs." *"I got a bad feeling about this." *"I started doing homework and I ended up on JvS." *"I'm going down" *"Insurance policy" *"Jason Bourne is impressed" *"just. one. more. post." *"Let the Force flow through you" *"Like getting hit by a brick wall." *"Lead Pipe" *"Me?... a Master?..." *"More bark than bite..." *"Need a new hobby." *"NOOOOOOOO" *"oops i crapped my pantz" *"Red pill, or the blue pill?" *"Ready? What know you ready?" *"See, all better!" *"Singing in the Universe, just singing in the Universe..." *"Someone had to say it" *"Someday all this will be yours" *"Survival of the favorite" *"Tastes like Heaven" *"This weapon is your life" *"The Buried Past" *"That's not true! That's impossible!" *"There's so many!" *"There is no Spoon" *"This is where the fun begins!" *"These aren't the droids you are looking for." *"Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak..." *"That's just so wrong!!!!" *"Till the end, buddy!" *"Time flies" *"Voyeurism" *"Which one's real...which one's real?!" *"Who's the main now dog" *"Who needs canon?" *"Who needs laser mics?" *"wait who are you?" *"What I said was..." *"WTF?!" *"Wait, who, what?" *"Yeah... that'll happen." *"Yoda's not the only one..." JvS Trading Card